<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Break by WintersLoneWolf</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868248">Break</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersLoneWolf/pseuds/WintersLoneWolf'>WintersLoneWolf</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snippets of Different Lives [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, based on a video of mine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:47:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868248</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WintersLoneWolf/pseuds/WintersLoneWolf</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin loses his control.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Snippets of Different Lives [24]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/989253</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Break</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Video found <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4MAuRbDfJtg">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Anakin could feel the rage coursing through his veins when he saw <em>his wife</em> in Clovis’ arms. He points a finger, with a fire in his eyes, seethes, <em>“Get away from her.”</em> </p><p>The next several minutes is a blur of rage and beatings against the other man with Padme screaming at them to stop. He doesn’t listen. Anakin continues to beat the scum, throwing Clovis into furniture effectively destroying it on impact. Clovis shares his own verbal jabs right back at Anakin, as they continue to wreak havoc on the place and Padme’s emotions. </p><p>Then it’s over just like that.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you enjoyed, don't hesitate to leave a kudos, or comment. They help me know that people are enjoying my material. If you want to see any of my snippets for future content, check out my writing blog. (@winterslonewolf.tumblr.com).</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>